Season 8  Episode 2  Rebirth Part 2
by Reberon
Summary: With portals and all hell breaking loose can the slayer hope to survive the nightmare?


**Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Season 8**

**Rating:** PG

**Note from the Writer:** This is a fan fiction and was never made by 20th Centaury Fox. All the Characters are used for the use of the story line. This Season is Copy Righted and I would appreciate it if you all would rate this Episode. Thanks

**Episode 2 - Rebirth Part 2**

Written by: Reberon

Episode No: 246

**Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

_Giles is walking around a building that has just started being renovated he is followed by Dawn and Andrew. They stop._

**Andrew:** Mr. Giles are you going to take over the Watcher's council?

**Cut to: **_Xander sitting in a room, putting clothes into a bag, he moves to a dresser and picks up a picture of Anya and smiles. He moves over to his bag and puts the picture into it. He then closes the bag and looks around the room, looking if he left anything. He stops and looks and the wedding ring that he didn't ever give to Anya. He picks it up and puts it to his heart. _

**Xander:** I miss you. _A tear escapes down his check._

**Cut to:**_ Cut to the cauldron in the middle of a Group of men. We see that it is filled with the blue goo from a Ghora egg. Pan up across to a broken eggshell and the piece of paper with a spell written on it. Xander is kneeling, with his hands on his knees._

**Xander:** Bone ... flesh ... breath ... yours eternally. Bone, flesh, breath, I beg of you, return to me.

_He reaches down and picks up the picture of Anya, stares at it for a moment._

_The Men are chanting and a portal appears above their heads. Xander stands up when one of the men shout._

**Man 1:** We have a couple of hitchhikers.

**Cut to:**_ Xander is sitting in an armchair while Giles paces around him, the other Scoobies aren't in the room._

**Giles:** After all we went through with…with Buffy, all the havoc Willow brought because of it, the 1st… Xander a lot of people died because of Buffy's rebirth into the world. Good people died Xander.

_Xander suddenly stands up and looks at Giles in the face._

**Xander:** Exactly! Good people died Giles. And She… _pointing to the door_

_Xander: …_ she died. Because of me and Tara and Willow. We brought Buffy back from the dead 2 years ago and last year we all had to pay. But I've done what I had to do and I'm willing to sacrifice everything for her.

**Cut to:** The Forrest

**Druid:** It is coming.

**Cut to:**

_Over shoulder shot of Xander we see Anya holding a baseball bat. (She's behind the door)_

_Xander drops the blankets and turns at the same time._

_Anya moves forward and hits him hard over the head with the baseball bat._

_Xander is knocked out, he falls on the blankets at his feet._

**End of teaser intro**

**Buffy Theme song**

**The Summer's Apartment - Dawn's room.**

_Dawn walks into the room talking but not looking at the bed._

_Xander is knocked out and is lying on blankets._

**Dawn:** Xander, I was wondering if I could come and fetch….

_She notices him on the floor._

**Dawn:** Xander? _She gets on her knees and shakes him violently._ Xander? Xander wake up…Buffy!

**Cut to:** _The Lounge were Buffy is sitting, we hear Dawn shout and Buffy gets up quickly and moves over to Dawn's door, she opens it._

**Cut Back to:** Dawn's room.

_We see Buffy open the door, she sees Xander on the floor and Dawn trying to wake him up._

**Buffy:** Oh my god Xander! _She looks at the bed and notices that Anya is missing._ Dawn, where's Anya?

_Xander starts to gain consciousness. Buffy moves over to the open window in Dawn's room._

_Dawn steps back from him and helps him back onto his feet._

**Xander:** Okay, what the hell?

**Dawn:** Xander what happened?

_Xander rubs his head while he talks._

**Xander:** I came and got the blankets and walked back into the room…Anya…she…knocked me out.

**Buffy:** This is what Willow said could happen. _She looks back at Xander and Dawn. _

**Buffy:** Anya has been turned into a Wraith and I'm sorry Xander but it's my job to hunt her down and kill her…again.

**Xander:** Buffy no don't. We don't know that she's a wraith she could just be scared and not aware of what's going on around her.

**Dawn:** Buffy, he's right. For all we could know she is scared and this being a whole new place on the planet is not a good thing.

**Buffy:** Fine, Dawn get Faith and the others, tell them to go out and hunt for Anya.

**Xander:** Listen to me!

**Buffy:** When and if they find her tell them to call me on my cell, and that not to kill her.

_Dawn just nods her head_

_Dawn leaves the room, Xander moves over to the window and looks out_

**Xander:** She could be anywhere by now.

**Buffy:** I know, but we will find her.

**Cut To:** A London street, Daylight.

_Kennedy is walking down the road and looking about._

_She stops and pulls out a cell phone. She presses a button. It Dials. She puts it to her ear_.

**Kennedy:** Hello? Oxford Street clear, I'm moving over to the underground, I'm going to check for her there.

_Faith is on the other side of the phone line._

**Faith:** I'm going to the Piccadilly entrance make sure to rendezvous at the Tower Hill exit.

**Kennedy:** Done!

_She hangs up the phone and puts it back into her pocket, as she was talking she was walking into the London Underground._

**Cut to:** _Kennedy getting on an underground train and looking outside through a window. She notices a girl that looks a lot like Anya. She pushes through people to get to the door and forces it open she runs after the girl. She grabs her shoulder and turns her around to face her._

**Kennedy:** Anya?

_We see her face…it is Anya._

_Anya looks at her and growls, she suddenly hits Kennedy in the chest with her open palm. Kennedy is sent flying into a pillar behind her. Anya runs up the stairs and leaves Kennedy to get up by herself._

**Cut to:** Anya walking in the streets of London, she has apparently lost Kennedy.

**Anya:** Brave new world! _She looks around_ and closes her eyes.

Suddenly she sees a face of an Ubervamp. And open's her eyes very quickly. She is freaked. She runs towards some people that she doesn't know.

**Anya:** New world?

_They just look at her and keep going._

_She stands in the middle of the street. And screams._

**Anya:** Where am I?

**Cut to:** _Buffy walking around a shopping center looking for Anya. Her phone rings. The takes it out of her jacket and answers it._

**Buffy:** Hello? Kennedy! She did what?

**Kennedy:** She pushed me, and I literally flew.

**Buffy:** How is that possible?

**Kennedy:** I have no idea; I seem to have lost her. She was going onto Oxford and then she disappeared.

**Buffy:** Well tell Willow to do a…

**Kennedy:** Umm…

**Buffy:** …umm what?

**Kennedy:** Willow's not with me.

**Buffy:** What? Where is she?

**Kennedy:** She didn't come home last night.

**Buffy:** …Okay, she's fine…thanks Kennedy keep looking.

**Kennedy:** Okay bye.

_Buffy kills the conversation and puts her cell back in her pocket._

**Cut to:** _Willow sitting in the middle of a large group of trees, she is crying and talking to herself._

**Willow:** Evil! Dark! Going to kill everything. Must…stop…using magic.

**Cut to:** _Xander standing in Buffy's lounge and waiting next to the phone._

**Xander:** Damn it! Where are you Anya?

**Cut to:** _The Sun going down on London._

**Cut to: **_Faith walks into an alleyway and notices a girl getting bitten by a vamp. She runs up to them._

**Faith:** You know! I don't have the time for this!

_The Vamp drops the girl and looks at Faith._

**Vamp:** Who are you? Dinner!?

**Faith:** A world of no. But I'm gonna kick your ass and then I'm gonna stake ya!

**Vamp:** You? You're just a little girl.

_Faith runs forward and hits him in the head with both of her legs, he gets hit back into a dumpster. He's hit hard. _

**Faith:** Say it with me…Slayer.

**Vamp:** Slayer? What the hell is a Slayer?

_Faith runs towards him and stops at the last second, she drops down onto all fours and trips him onto the floor. She pulls a stake out and slams it into his chest. He dusts. _

**Faith:** No time for a history lesson!

_She walks over to the girl. Who is bleeding a lot. She picks her up and leaves the ally._

**Cut to:** _The forest._ _Willow suddenly looks up as if getting a message_.

**Willow:** Death? _She suddenly is enveloped in lightening and she disappears from the forest._

**Cut to:** _Anya walking in the middle of the street, she's very scared and cars are swerving to miss her. One of the cars hits her on the arm with its mirror. She is spun violently into oncoming traffic. Suddenly Willow appears out of nowhere and grabs her, she tries to teleport out but she's too late and is hit by a car. Willow and Anya are knocked unconscious from the impact._

**Time Lapse:** _Faith bursts into a very busy hospital. Carrying the girl. Now we get a look at her face. It's Vi._

**Faith:** Help! Help me! She's dying!

_A nurse runs up to Faith and sees Vi's neck is badly bleeding._

**Nurse:** What happened? Bring her over here I'll get a doctor. _She points to a gurney and runs out of the entrance hall._

**Time Lapse:** _The hospital. Faith is sitting on a chair in the waiting room, Buffy, Xander and Dawn walk in. Faith gets up and goes over to Buffy._

**Buffy:** How is she?

**Faith:** I have no idea, they haven't come out.

_Xander looks at Faith and rolls his eyes._

**Faith:** And what was that for?

**Xander:** …you'll have any reason to get out of finding Anya.

**Faith:** What? …

**Buffy: **Xander you're out of line.

**Xander:** Am I? You people don't care! You don't give a damn.

**Dawn:** Hey! Xander. _She grabs his shoulder. _We do care, don't you see that?

**Xander:** _He turns to leave._ I'm going to find Anya.

**Buffy:** Xander!

_Xander just walks away._

**Cut to:** _Xander walking out of the hospital. An ambulance stops outside and nurses run past him to the ambulance._

**Nurse:** What is the situation?

**Ambulance Guy:** We have two Caucasian females, hit and run.

**Nurse:** Names? _The ambulance guys pull both of their bodies out on gurneys._

**Ambulance Guy:** One Jane Doe and the other a Miss. Rosenburg, according to her passport.

_Xander stops dead._

_They run past him pushing the gurneys. He looks down at the one girl._

_He notices it is Willow. He stands there shocked._

**Cut to: ER room. **

**Doctor:** These neck wounds are the 3rd ones tonight; she's lucky she was found.

**Nurse:** She is stable Doctor must we go and tell the family?

**Doctor:** Yes! I think so, go and ease their pain.

_Suddenly another nurse rushes in. _

**Nurse 2:** Doctor your needed in the O.R stat.

**Doctor:** Situation?

**Nurse:** Hit and Run, one is stable but the other is struggling.

**Doctor:** I'm on my way. _He looks at another nurse in the E.R._ Take her to recovery. _Pointing to Vi._

**Cut to:** _Buffy and the gang sitting in the waiting room. Xander is present._

_A nurse walks up to them. They all stand._

_The nurse talks to Faith._

**Nurse:** Your sister will be fine, all in the clear. She's still a bit groggy but you can wait until she wakes up …

_Xander pushes forward in front of the Nurse._

**Xander**: What about our other two friends?

_The nurse looks at him blankly._

**Nurse:** …Oh! Miss. Rosenburg and Miss. Jenkins?

**Xander:** Yes!

**Nurse:** Miss. Jenkins is in a stable condition but Miss. Rosenburg is not faring to well.

**Xander:** Oh my god! _He sits down shocked._

_The Nurse looks at him sympathetically. She leaves the room. We look at the watch in the hall. It reads 3:30Am._

**Time Lapse:** _The Waiting room in the Hospital. Dawn is asleep leaning her head on Buffy's lap. A doctor walks up to them, we don't hear what the doctor is saying. We see Xander just sit on the couch shocked._

**N.B** The Words "6 Months Later" appears on the screen.

_Buffy runs from her room. Shouting._

**Buffy:** Dawn! Were is my black sweater with Miss. Kitty on it?

_We hear Dawn shout back._

**Dawn:** Oh yeah right I would never wear that.

_Buffy opens Dawns room and looks at her wearing a Black Miss. Kitty sweater._

**Dawn:** Don't you knock?

_Buffy looks at her and says._

**Buffy:** Sweater! Now! _Holding out her hand._

**Time Lapse:**_We hear a doorbell ring and Dawn shouting to Buffy go and get it._

_Buffy answers the door._

**Buffy:** Hello?

_Xander and Anya are standing there smiling at her. Just as they walk in Buffy starts to close the door again, Kennedy pushes open the door, Willow follows them all._

**Cut to:** _A Dining room table set to New Year perfection, we know it's new years because of the 'happy new year' sign in the background. The scoobs are all sitting around the table. Talking. _

**I.E:** _We haven't heard a word since they got into the apartment_.

**Cut to:** _Willow, she stands up and makes a toast._

**Willow:** To those lost and those gained, may the New year bring forth life, love and everything else. I personally would like to thank Kennedy! _She looks at Kennedy._ I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you and your love. And to Anya and Xander! Thanks for getting me into that situation anyway. _Xander blushes and he takes off his patch. We notice now that he has his eye back._

_Anya stands up with her glass in her hand. _

**Buffy: **Xander when?

**Xander:** Yesterday, thanks to Willow.

**Anya:** It was a pleasure! _The Scoobs all look at Anya confused and then bursts out laughing. _What?_ They carry on laughing _What?

_The Camera moves away from the group laughing _

_Fade to Black._

_**The end of Episode 2.**_


End file.
